Battle of Peach's Castle
by Ulysses Tu
Summary: After learning about the Eds' new friends, the Cul-De-Sac kids and the rest of the Peach Creek kids storm off to Peach's Castle to attack Mario and all of his friends. They locked up the Eds to prevent them from warning Mario. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Payback Time

Battle of Peach's Castle

In the Cul-De-Sac, the Eds are in Eddy's house. They just got back from their visit at Peach's castle. It is nighttime and they are looking forward to a big sleepover.

"It was really nice of Peach to give us this music box." Says Edd (Double D). He twists the handle of it, a beautiful lady comes out of it and starts dancing in spins to a beautiful melody playing. "Oh, I like this." Says Ed.

"This will be the best night ever." Says Eddy. He then goes over to his closet to get the sleeping bags out.

"I want to touch it Double D." Says Ed, reaching over to touch the spinning dancing lady on the music box. "No Ed," says Edd, "you'll break it."

Eddy got out the sleeping bags from his closet. "Alright guys," he says, "we'll have the most…" he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

Eddy goes over to answer it, there stands Kevin, the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids, and all the other kids of Peach Creek.

"We've had it with your dorkish behaviors." Says Kevin. "What are you talking about?" asks Eddy.

"We're going to thrash you and your two loser pals once and for all." Kevin says. The Cul-De-Sac kids (except for Jonny and Plank) cheers on this. The other Peach Creek kids are supporting him as well.

"Eddy?" says Edd, stepping outside. "Ohh look!" says Ed excitedly, "An angry mob!" Edd bars his arm in front of him to prevent him from going near the Peach Creek kids.

"We're going to get this over with so we'll be forever living on an idiot-free planet." Says Sarah. "Yeah," says Nazz, "we're really sick of you three trying to scam us for years."

Kevin, Rolf, and Sarah approach the Eds. "No don't!" cries Eddy as Kevin grabs him and gets ready to beat him up. "Have mercy!" cries Edd as Rolf pulls him by his beanie, forcing him to get carried over. "Ed!" yells Sarah as she advances towards Ed who flees in cowardice, "Get over here or I'm telling mom!" "Don't tell mom Sarah!" cries Ed.

"Get off me!" yells Eddy, "Bet you can't even do that to Mario!" This stops Kevin from further beating him up as well as the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids from attacking the other two Eds.

"Who's Mario?" asks Kevin. "He's our friend," says Eddy, "we just came back from his castle just now."

"I bet that dork is much worse than you three." Says Kevin. "He's not a dork!" yells Eddy. "YOU are!"

This cause Kevin to snap, "That was much dorkier than I even expected!" he says. "That Mario is a bigger fathead than my stupid brother!" says Sarah. "Rolf shall not let that Mario-boy and his friends beat the best of the son-of-a-shepherd." Says Rolf.

"I say we pound them!" says Kevin. All the Peach Creek kids agree to this.

"You're no match for Mario!" yells Eddy.

"Well try and stop us! We can't have Dork, Dork, n Dorky running off to warn Mario." Says Kevin, "Lock them up in the shed!"

Rolf grabs Edd while Sarah apprehends Ed. "Let me go!" Yells Double D as Rolf drags him over to his shed along with Sarah dragging Ed. "Rolf's shed bad for Ed!" cries Ed. They throw them into the shed before Kevin throws Eddy in there too. Then Rolf closes the door. "Let us out!" cries Eddy as Sarah and Jimmy smirk and Jonny and Plank watching in horror. Rolf locks the door, preventing the Eds from escaping.

"Listen to what Eddy said and…" Says Jonny in an attempt to stop this attack, but Kevin interrupts him. "Do you and Plank want to be next?!" "Uh no." Says Jonny frightenedly.


	2. Chapter 2: We're under attack!

"Hey Rolf, give me a boost." Says Kevin. Rolf lifts Kevin up onto his shed.

"Alright you maggots!" Says Kevin. "With the dorks locked up, nobody can stop us from unleashing war on Peach's Castle!" All the kids, except for Jonny and Plank, cheers.

"ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Cries Kevin. Everyone cheers, declaring war on Peach's castle.

Kevin grabs Rolf's torch and throws it at a haystack, lighting it on fire. The kids all began grabbing torches and light them on fire. Kevin lights one for himself.

"Let me help you with that Jimmy." Sarah says as she lights Jimmy's torch with fire. "Thank you Sarah." Says Jimmy.

"Come on, let's go get our weapons." Says Sarah. She and Jimmy went to get something to attack with.

One boy chainsaws a tree and then trims the branches off. Then several other kids lift up the trunk.

"Now Mario-boy and Peach-girl shall not stand the big fork." Says Rolf, wielding a pitchfork.

"That should be able to pound Mario and Peach." Kevin says to Nazz as she got a baseball bat. "Thanks dude." She says with a smile. Then Kevin turns to Sarah and Jimmy and says, "Perfect, that will surely clobber those Mushroom losers." Sarah is equipped with a golf club and Jimmy is armed with a hockey stick.

The other kids of Peach Creek are preparing their weapons like sharpening axes and knives, loading guns, and the ones carrying the log are going to use it as a battering ram to break down Peach's main castle door.

Kevin, who is armed with a pistol and equipped with a club, rallies the kids and they all storm as an angry mob to Peach's Castle. They storm out of the Cul-De-Sac and through the neighborhood, holding up torches and weapons.

"It's pounding time." Says Kevin. "Those idiots will get beaten to pulp." Sarah says to Jimmy, with Jonny and Plank next to them. "I hope Mario and the others wouldn't get hurt." Jonny says to Plank. Jonny is only carrying a torch, showing that he and Plank don't want to hurt anyone in the castle and are actually on the Eds' side.

The mob storm through the forest, scaring off birds, squirrels, and deers. Kevin could see the castle up ahead. "Alright let's go this way." He says. The mob began heading on the direction to the castle. They storm across the stream and approach the Mushroom Kingdom gates. "Break it down!" orders Kevin. The kids carrying the battering ram charge at the gates, causing them to fly open. Then the entire mob charge through the gates and enter Mushroom Kingdom. "Rolf shall leave no man alive!" says Rolf as he and Kevin charge into the kingdom. "They will get hurt really bad!" says Jimmy and he and Sarah run together. "Plank's freaking out!" cries Jonny as he and Plank run with the mob through the gates.

At the castle, Mario and Luigi are playing chess, Peach and Daisy are watching TV, and Toad and Toadette are playing cards.

"You are really good at this." Toad says to Toadette, "But not for long." Toad starts to make his next move. Yoshi is watching Toadette seemingly winning against Toad. Suddenly he hears something. He goes over to the window to see what that commotion was.

"Guys!" He calls out, looking out the window. "What is it Yoshi?" asks Toad, putting down his cards. He and Toadette goes over to join Yoshi on looking out the window.

"Oh my god!" Says Toad, "We're under attack!" Through the window, an angry mob is heading in the direction of the castle.

"Mario, Peach, guys, you have to come see this!" calls out Toadette. Mario and Luigi stop playing chess and Peach turns off the TV. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy all join Toad, Toadette, and Yoshi on looking through the window.

The mob is approaching the main door and Peach could see that they have a battering ram. "They're going to break down the door." She says, "Yoshi, Toad, you go warn the others. The rest of you with me." They all began rushing out the hangout room.

"Alright guys, let's tear down the door." Kevin says as they approach the front door.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the others all head to the main door. "Alright you guys," says Peach, "start barricading the door." "Make room for me." Says Donkey Kong as he goes over and uses his strength to push against the door with Diddy Kong standing on top of it and pushing against it as well. Then Wario and Waluigi start to lean against it, hoping to prevent the mob from breaking in. Finally Mario and the rest of his friends join in to form a barricade.

The angry mob approach the main door and they use the battering ram to break it down. The kids carrying it charge at the door, knocking off Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo off the barricade.

"Come on!" says Toad to Yoshi, "We must warn the others about this." They went off to get some help from their friends and servants.


	3. Chapter 3: the ambush

Meanwhile in the Cul-De-Sac, The Eds are still locked up in Rolf's shed. Edd is trying to figure out a way out while Eddy and Ed are just sitting nearby.

"We have to go warn Mario." Says Edd, trying to figure out how to get out of the shed. "Well just use your knowledge Mr. Know-it-all." Says Eddy.

"I could use a hand here." Says Edd. "Found one!" says Ed, holding up Eddy's hand to Edd. "This joke is older than my old-fossil collection." Edd Says to him. "Rrrr," groans Eddy, "We're never gonna get out of here."

"But we have to," says Edd, "Or else Mario will be in danger." "Hey what's this?" says Ed, reaching into his pocket. He takes out a bobby pin from Daisy. "Uh guys I have Daisy's bobby pin for her hair." He says. "How on earth did you get that?" asks Eddy, "Did you steal it?!"

This gives Edd an idea. "That's it!" he says, "Ed hand that to me. I'll pick the lock open." "Here you go Double D." He says, giving Daisy's bobby pin to Edd. "Oh boy." Eddy says to himself as Edd starts to hack open the shed lock.

Meanwhile at the castle, Toad and Yoshi enter the intercom room. "Yoshi," says Toad, "Give me a boost." Yoshi lifts him onto his back, allowing him to reach the intercom.

Toad takes the intercom and talks on it. "Attention everyone," he says, "The castle is under attack." Everyone in the castle gasps and listen. "Everyone are to go to the main room and prepare for battle." Says Toad. Koopas, Shy Guys, Toads, Yoshis, Monkeys, and the rest of the castle-goers all began rushing to the main room.

The mob are continuously ramming the battering ram against the door. "Come you maggots!" yells Kevin, "We've got losers to thrash!" Donkey Kong and Wario are trying to use their strength to hold the door shut, but to no avail. "This isn't working." Complains Peach. "What do we do now?" asks Toadette. Mario thinks and then comes up with another idea. "I got an idea." He says.

"Put your backs into it!" cries Kevin. The mob continued to ram against the door until finally, it flies open, causing the kids using the battering ram to fall forward. They all enter the castle, where it is completely dark with wall-paintings and statues displays.

"Plank says that nobody's home and that we should head back." Jonny says to Kevin. "Not at chance." He says, "We're not leaving until we kill Mario and all of his loser friends." He looks around the main room at the wall-paintings and statues, unaware that Mario and his friends are camouflaging in the wall-paintings and standing on stands to pose like statues. Their plan is to ambush the mob.

"What is this place?" says Nazz. "Rolf has never seen a place like this before." Says Rolf, who is walking past the statue of Waluigi, who only moves his eyes when Rolf wasn't looking. The rest of the Peach Creek kids are all looking around the main room.

"This place gives me the creeps." Says Jimmy nervously. "Zip it Twerp!" snaps Kevin quietly. "Kevin," says Jimmy, "I wanna go home." "Shut up!" yells Kevin, "One more word out of your mouth and I'll bust your retainer!"

Jonny and Plank goes over to the wall-painting of Peach and Daisy. "Ooh look Plank." Says Jonny pointing at Daisy, "Look at that ugly-looking dress." This pisses Daisy a bit, who only moves an eyebrow. Then Jonny turns to Peach and says, "And look at that pink dress. It looks as ugly as a muddy pig."

This insults her. "Who are you calling ugly?!" she yells, "Everyone, ATTACK!"

Instantly, the chandelier and fireplaces light up and Mario and all his friends and servants jump out of the wall-paintings and off of the stands and rush over to attack the mob. The Koopas spin in their shells and knock them over, the Toads unleash spores, and the Yoshis use their tongues to swallow them and immobilize them into eggs.

Jonny and Plank run away from the attack, but they run into Waluigi. He starts to punch and kick at Jonny several times until Donkey Kong jumps from a balcony and tackles Jonny and Plank to the ground. "Are ya hurt Plank?" asks Jonny.


	4. Chapter 4: the battle pt1

Meanwhile in the Cul-De-Sac, Edd is still picking the lock of Rolf's shed. "Almost got it." He says. He keeps on doing it until finally the lock is hacked open. "And there you have it." Says Edd. "Ha!" laughs Eddy, "Now we are outta here!" "Happy place! Happy place!" says Ed. "So how are we going to get there?" asks Eddy, "If we go on foot, it'll be too late." "Oh no we're not." Says Edd, holding up his car keys, "It's already been a year since I got my driver's license." "Bingo!" says Eddy in excitement. "Peach's castle here we come!" he says as he, Ed, and Edd approach Edd's car.

At the castle, the attack is still taking place. Shy Guys are flying around with their propellers on their heads while Monkeys, Toads, Yoshis, Koopas, and Wiggler are handling the attackers on the ground.

Toadette approaches Jonny and Plank, who are getting up from the ground. "You look as if you are not fighting." She says as she swings her ear braids at him, causing them to run away. "Run buddy!" Jonny says to Plank.

As Mario fights an attacker with a gun, Luigi jump-kicks the attacker. "Who's got this party started without me?" he asks. Kevin then approaches them. "It's just getting started." Mario says to Luigi and they began taking on Kevin.

Yoshi is throwing eggs at the attackers, including Nazz and Rolf, covering their faces with egg yolk. Toadsworth and Daisy are standing from a balcony, overlooking Yoshi egging the mob-goers.

"Keep them busy Yoshi." Toadsworth says, "We'll take it from here." Toad arrives from the kitchen with a cart of cake and ice cream. "Alright," says Toadsworth, "Let's give them their just-desserts." Together, he, Daisy, and Toad start throwing plates of slice of cake and scoops ice cream at the attackers on the main floor. Toadsworth calls out to them, "Take that you mindless don't-know-how-to-cook pricks!"

This insults Rolf and Jimmy, who start glaring menacingly at him. Upon seeing this, Toadsworth says, "Uh oh!"

Diddy Kong dodges a blow from Nazz, then he jumps at her and tackles her to the ground. Rolf and Jimmy runs up the stairs and over to the balcony where Toadsworth is.

As Rolf points his pitchfork at him, Jimmy says, "Kill him Rolf, do it!" Daisy intercepts Toadsworth and Rolf and Jimmy. "Wanna see something real funny?" she says. She unleashes a breeze of flowers that spins around Rolf and Jimmy. When the pedals cleared, Rolf and Jimmy are seen dressed up in flowery ridiculous dresses, absurd wigs, and ugly makeovers. "You guys look good with that." Says Daisy. As Rolf and Jimmy scream in horror and run away in humiliation, Toadsworth and Toad laughed out loud.

Peach uses her umbrella to shield herself from bullets flying at her. She then uses it to whack the attackers out. Then one attacker raises a mallet at her, but Wiggler charges at him with anger, knocking him out.

Five Monkeys are pelting Sarah with fruit. This enrages her. "Rrrrrr!" she growls, "That's it, your pulp!" She gets ready to attack the Monkeys with her golf club. "Hey bitch!" calls out a voice. Sarah looks up and sees Waluigi standing on a balcony with a nozzle contraption. "How about some chocolate to go with those fruit?" He then uses the nozzle contraption to spew chocolate down all over her. She screams in humiliation while Waluigi laughs hysterically.

Toadette is using Vibe Mushrooms to attack her attackers with emotions. She eats a red mushroom, turning her red and angry. Her body ignites flame at her attackers with sport equipments, who run away with their rear ends being burned. Next some other attackers rush over to kill her with axes, knives, and mallets. She eats a blue mushroom and breaks into tears. She cries a flood of tears onto her attackers, washing them up in a flood. Then some more mob-goers start pointing guns at her. She eats a yellow mushroom and becomes joyous. She happily levitates through the air, dodging the bullets flying at her.


	5. Chapter 5: the battle pt2

Meanwhile the Eds are driving through the neighborhood to Peach's Castle.

At the castle, Shy Guys are flying through the air while the chaos is still going on.

Diddy Kong is jumping from mob-goers to another, knocking them to the ground in the process. He blows raspberries at Sarah, provoking her to attack. Diddy Kong dodges it and latches onto her face. This causes her to continuously bump into various mob-goers, even causing Nazz to miss Yoshi with the baseball bat. "Get off me you stupid monkey!" she cries, trying to pull him off her face. Sarah pulls him off her face and throws him at the wall.

Wario and Waluigi are using combat against two attackers. "Are you having any fun?" asks Wario, sending a knock-out punch at one with a golf club. "Hardly." Says Waluigi, who jump-kicks another with a garden hoe.

Diddy Kong throws a basket of banana peels onto the ground, causing multiple charging attackers wielding axes and knives to slip and fall. Luigi uses his poltergeist to blow several mob-goers with guns and pitchforks away.

Daisy is fighting off her attackers. She dodges a pitchfork thrust, causing it to get stuck in a wall. Daisy then delivers a punch in the guy's face, knocking three teeth out. "Take that jerk-face!" she says. Then two girls confront her. One points her gun while the other raises her shovel. "We got you this time!" says the one of with the gun. Daisy jams the gun with a cork, causing the gun to explode, covering the girl's face with burned gun-powder. "Think again!" she says. The girl tries to deliver a kick, but Daisy grabs her by the leg and slams her against the wall. Then the other girl swings her shovel at her, but Daisy grabs it and pulls it out of her hands. Then she kicks her in the chin and delivers a knock-out punch in the face, leaving her badly bruised with a black eye. Then Daisy looks at her and says, "Look who's running the world now." (the last verse of Beyonce's Run the World (Girls) plays)

Donkey Kong is securing the restraints from Lakitu's fishing pole to Wario. Then Lakitu hovers Wario above the main floor. "Let er rip!" he says, and Wario starts to release a huge cloud of fart fume onto the attackers below. Lakitu circles above the main floor, allowing his fart to spread all over the mob. "I CAN'T BREATH!" cries Sarah and she and the rest of the mob are coughing and choking from the fart smell from Wario. "Good thing I had beans and burrito for dinner." He says.

Donkey Kong is fighting off some attackers, who are jumping at him. He throws them off down the stairs. "No bananas for you." He says to them. As the attackers got up and try climbing up the stairs to attack again, Donkey Kong takes out a device and activates it. He then jumps onto a wall as a trapdoor above him opens, releasing a load of barrels rolling down the stairs. They tumble down onto the mob-goers, sending them back down the stairs. "STRIKE!" cheers Donkey Kong.

Yoshi and Birdo are fighting the mob-goers. Yoshi is fluttering around avoiding the blows being delivered at him while Birdo is spitting eggs at them. But soon they start surrounding Birdo, holding up their knives, pointing pitchforks, and pointing guns. "Help me Yoshi!" She cries. Yoshi could see that his girlfriend is in danger. He takes out a basket of acorns and calls out, "Hey Birdo, heads up!" Yoshi throws the acorns to her, who catches them in her mouth. Birdo swallows them and then start rapid firing acorns at the surrounding attackers, causing Jonny and Plank to go hide in a crate.

Peach is knocking out some attackers with her umbrella. Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz approach her for the kill, but Peach has a surprise for them. "What hurts more than LOVE!" she says as she releases a breeze of heart spores at the trio. This blinds Nazz and causes Sarah and Jimmy to vomit. As Peach is relieved, Kevin swings his club at her. "You're going down!" he says. Peach uses her umbrella to fight back, but Kevin delivers a blow at her, knocking her down the stairs. He then approaches her and presses his gun at her head. "Kiss your face goodbye dorkette!" he says as he starts to pull the trigger. "MARIO HELP!" cries Peach as she struggles from Kevin's pistol. Mario heard Peach and sees her in danger. He rushes up towards Kevin and hurls a fireball at his rear end. This cause Kevin to scream in pain and fires his gun up into the air. Mario then rushes over to help Peach. "You alright?" he asks. "Just barely." Responds Peach.

Toadette has just fought off some attackers and is taking a break. Sarah approaches her, grabs her, and dips her into a water barrel and tries to drown her. Toad sees this and immediately rushes to her rescue. "Hang on Toadette!" he calls out as he slides down the banister towards Sarah. He takes out his mushroom gun and fires a poison mushroom at her, causing her to let go of Toadette as the mushroom burns her rear end. Toadette jumps out of the water barrel and tries to escape, but Sarah rushes over to assault her again. Toad fires another poison mushroom at her foot, causing her to fall to the ground in agony. "That's it!" yells Sarah, "You're gonna get it fathead!" She starts to approach Toad, who switches the mode on his mushroom gun to color goo. He starts shooting goo mushrooms at Sarah, covering her with wads of colorful sticky goo. As Sarah rushes over to assault him, he fires one at her eyes, causing her to cry out, "I CAN'T SEE!" and run forward. Toad trips her and sends her flying at Nazz.

Yoshi is fluttering around, knocking out several mob-goers in the process. He soon arrives just in time to allow Diddy Kong, who is being pursuited by Kevin, Rolf, and Jimmy, to hop onto his back. Kevin, Rolf and Jimmy chase the two into the kitchen. "It's time to die!" says Kevin as he, Rolf, and Jimmy trap Yoshi and Diddy Kong in the kitchen. "Make 'em cry Kevin!" says Jimmy as Rolf points his pitchfork and Kevin points his pistol at them. Just as the trio think they got them this time, the lights turn on. Funky Kong has a cooking surprise for them. He throws a pot of tomato sauce onto them before dumping a bag of cheese onto them. Then to add insult to injury, he photographs them with an instant camera and shows them the picture of them. "That totally looks good on you." He says. Kevin, Rolf, and Jimmy all run out of the kitchen in humiliation. "See ya pizza face freaks!" says Diddy Kong.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy have set up some firecrackers in paint cans in the middle of the main floor. To add the finishing touch, Mario uses a fireball to light the fuses before going behind Peach's umbrella along with her, Luigi, and Daisy. The firecrackers explode, covering everyone in the castle in blasts of colorful paint. This sends the entire mob packing, retreating for the door. Mario and all of his friends watch as the kids of Peach Creek all run out the main door in defeat. Everyone in the castle cheered. Toad and Toadette hug each other and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong perform their monkey victory dance. "Way to go girl!" says Daisy, hi-fiving Peach. "Goodbye losers!" Mario calls out to the retreating mob. "And don't even think about coming back!" says Luigi.


	6. Chapter 6: ending

Meanwhile the Eds have arrived at Peach's castle. Outside Edd's car, the Eds could see the Peach Creek kids, covered in paint, running away from the castle in humiliation. "I'm outta here!" cries Kevin. "I can't stand more of this Sarah!" cries Jimmy as he and Sarah hold hands and run for it. "Flee for your lives!" cries Rolf. "This is so not cool!" says Nazz. The only ones who are not fleeing in humiliation is Jonny and Plank, since they weren't with them this whole time. "I wonder what happened." Says Edd. He parks his car and they all quickly run to the castle.

In it, all of the castle-goers are busy wiping off the paint covering the walls, the wall-paintings and statue displays are completely unharmed due to the plaster protection. Wario takes a selfie of him and Waluigi while being covered in paint. The others are busy getting turns to use the showers. The Eds enter. "Mario!" cries Edd, "Are you guys all right?" "We're alright." Says Peach, "We just fought off an angry mob." "Those kids came here to kill you guys." Says Eddy. "Don't worry," says Mario, "we're just glad that we won the battle." Edd is relieved, "Thank you for fighting off those neighborhood kids, they never liked us." "No problem." Says Mario. "Daisy," says Ed, "I almost forgot to give you this." He takes out her bobby pin and hands it to her. "Thank you," says Daisy, "I was wondering where this went."

"Would you three like some cake?" asks Peach. "Oh oh!" cheers Ed happily, "Cake good for Ed!" "Alright," says Peach, "this way please." She leads the Eds into the dining room. "One slice should be good." Says Edd as he and Ed follow Peach while Eddy stays behind "Eddy." Says Peach. "Alright I'm coming." He says and goes over to catch up with his friends.

Meanwhile Jonny and Plank are walking back to the Cul-De-Sac. "Well buddy," says Jonny, "this sure has been an amazing night." As they walk through the forest, Jonny says, "Kevin was really wrong about trying to kill those people in the castle. But those people sure are smarter than him." He laughs as he and Plank walk happily into the sunrise.

The End


	7. Chapter 7: deleted scenes pt1

**The Scientist by Coldplay**

The Eds have gotten back from their visit at Peach's Castle and are at Eddy's house for a sleepover.

"It was really nice to meet someone like Mario." Says Edd (Double D) "Yeah right," says Eddy, "Peach is really nice too." "I like the chocolate cake for dessert." Says Ed.

"I'm really going to miss them." Says Edd. "Don't worry Double D," says Eddy. "we can always go back to visit them."

(The Scientist by Coldplay plays during this scene)

Edd is thinking out how nice Mario and his friends were. He takes out a gift from Peach, a Golden Mushroom statue. He gives it to Eddy as a friend. "Thanks Double D." says Eddy, "We can make great cash out of this." Edd then goes to sit by the window. He is starting to miss them.

The same time Peach is looking out her window. She is thinking of the Eds. "Peach," says Daisy, "the Ellen show is starting." Peach goes to the couch to join Daisy on watching their favorite talk show hosted by Ellen DeGeneres.

Meanwhile in the forest, Edd is walking through it. He is looking at the nature and how beautiful it is even at nighttime. The birds are tucking in their nests, squirrels are resting in their trees, and deers are sleeping in their dens. Edd continues walking through the forest. He then looks up into the night sky. Stars are twinkling very brightly. They then form a constellation of Mario and Peach. Edd is so astonished by it.

As he looks at them, something shining catching his eyes. He looks and in the distance, stands Mario and Peach. Happy he runs over to them. As he gets to them. He wakes up, revealing that the whole sequence has been a dream.

(the song ends)

"Double D," says Eddy, "are you ok?" "Oh yes Eddy." Says Edd. Eddy goes to his closet to get the sleeping bags out. "Alright guys," he says, "we'll have the most…" he was interrupted by a knock on his door.

 **Mushroom Kingdom castle residents before the battle**

At Peach's castle, Mario and Luigi are playing chess, Peach and Daisy are watching TV, and Toad and Toadette are playing cards.

"You are really good at this." Says Toad. "But not for long." As Toad makes his next move, Yoshi watches Toadette seemingly winning against Toad. Suddenly he hears something. He goes to the window to see what that commotion was.

"Guys!" he calls out. "What is it Yoshi?" asks Toad, putting down his card. He and Toadette goes over to join Yoshi on looking out the window.

"Oh my god!" says Toad, "We're under attack!" Out the window, an angry mob is heading towards the castle.

In another hangout room, Wario and Waluigi are playing a racing video game, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are enjoying banana cream pie, and Birdo is watering the plants.

After a good amount of water, Birdo sniffs the flowering plants and says, "You babies are going to bloom into nice pretty adults."

Wario and Waluigi are fighting for the win. "I'm almost there!" says Wario, pushing against Waluigi. "Oh no you're not!" says Waluigi, "The prize is mine!"

Toad and Yoshi burst into the room. "Guys!" says Toad. "The castle is under attack!" Birdo, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong gasps and Wario and Waluigi tied the game. "Peach says that you guys have to come help us prevent the angry mob from breaking in." Says Yoshi.

"Right away." Says Wario as he, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Birdo follow Yoshi and Toad to the main chamber.

As they all approach the main castle door, Peach says, "Alright you guys, start barricading the door." "Make room for me." Says Donkey Kong as he goes over and uses his strength to push against the door with Diddy Kong standing on top of it and pushing against it as well. Then Wario and Waluigi start to lean against it, hoping to prevent the mob from breaking in. Finally Mario and the rest of his friends join in to form a barricade.

The angry mob approach the main door and they use the battering ram to break it down. The kids carrying it charge at the door, knocking off Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, and Birdo off the barricade.

"Come on!" says Toad to Yoshi, "We must warn the others about this." They went off to get some help from their friends and servants.

 **Donkey Kong traps Sarah**

Diddy Kong is jumping from mob-goers to another, knocking them to the ground in the process. He blows raspberries at Sarah, provoking her to attack. Diddy Kong dodges it and latches onto her face. This causes her to continuously bump into various mob-goers, even causing Nazz to miss Yoshi with the baseball bat. "Get off me you stupid monkey!" she cries, trying to pull him off her face. Sarah pulls him off her face and throws him at the wall.

As Diddy Kong recovers, Sarah yells, "Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" As she rushes over to assault him, Diddy jumps out of the way, causing Sarah to slam into the wall. "Bet you can't catch me!" says Diddy Kong. "Rrrrr!" growls Sarah and she rudely grabs a net from a girl who's trying to trap a flying Shy Guy and starts chasing Diddy Kong. Diddy Kong hops all over the mob-goers, causing Sarah to whack and trap them in the process, including Rolf. Diddy Kong attempts to clamber onto a wall, but Sarah traps him with the net. "Gotcha!" she says. "Help!" cries Diddy Kong as he tries to escape the net. Donkey Kong, who is fighting against Kevin and Rolf, hears it and sees his nephew in trouble. He slams Kevin and Rolf into each other and takes out a barrel gun. He aims it at Sarah and says, "Leave him alone." After locking the target on her, he fires a tangle net at her, trapping her, and allowing Diddy Kong to free himself from the net.


	8. Chapter 8: deleted scenes pt 2

**MC Ballyhoo and Big Top sing Cake by the Ocean by DNCE**

Chaos ensures in the castle. Shy Guys flying away from flying pitchforks and gun bullets and Koopas spinning in their shells, deflecting the bullets in the process. Kevin swings his club while chasing Wiggler. And Nazz and Rolf are running away from a Koopa and a Toad, who are going persistent on them. Jonny and Plank are trying to evade the attack that is going on. "Quick buddy!" says Jonny, "Let's hide in here."

They try to enter a room, but gets bounced out. MC Ballyhoo and Big Top enter the war-zone with a huge stand. They start to perform their cover of DNCE's Cake by the Ocean. As they sang, multi-colored lights shine all over the main chamber. All the castle-goers start partying. When MC Ballyhoo sing the main line, he start to spray chocolate and whip cream all over the mob-goers. This humiliates the entire mob. As the music progresses, MC Ballyhoo levels up a spinner with cakes on them. Big Top takes over the mic while MC Ballyhoo plugs in the machine and then activates the spin speed to maximum. This causes the spinner to spin real fast, sending cakes flying at the mob-goers, covering them from their shirts to their faces. "Mmmm." Exclaims Jonny while licking the cake that has covered him. Now the mob start to try attacking them. MC Ballyhoo and Big Top manage to keep their flow going while dodging and avoiding the knives, bullets, and pitchforks flying at them. When the finishing line plays, MC Ballyhoo start to shoot sprinkles all over the attackers. One attacker goes onstage and tries to attack him and Big Top with a crowbar. Big Top uses the correct time in the beat and pummels the attacker with a springy boxing glove. For the finishing touch, he brings up a giant cake and places a Bob-omb in it. _Ka Boom!_ The cake explodes, covering the entire mob. This humiliates the attackers while the castle-goers cheer and enjoy their cakes.

 **Jonny and Plank are on Toad and Toadette's side**

Toad and Toadette are fighting against some mob-goers who are swinging sport equipments. Toad sprouts out mushrooms out of the ground and uses them to jump from mushroom to mushroom, knocking out the attackers in the process. Toadette spins around with her ear braids pummeling the mob-goers.

"Man! You're a ballerina!" says Toad. "Thanks," says Toadette, "Now let's…" Her line is interrupted by a gunshot. Toad has been shot in the arm. "Right in the target." Says Rolf. The bullet came from Kevin's pistol. "What's the matter twerp?" taunts Kevin. "Need a bandage for that wound?" Kevin laughs as Rolf says, "Here let Rolf heal that broken arm with a big shot." As Kevin and Rolf approach the wounded Toad, Toadette knocks out Rolf with her braids. Kevin points his pistol at her, but Toadette knocks it out of his hand with a single ear braid blow. "That's it!" says Kevin, "Rolf you take down twerpette and I'll finish off this crippled dork." Rolf chases Toadette, thrusting his pitchfork at her. Kevin approaches Toad, who is struggling to get up. Upon seeing him, he tries to fight, but gets knocked out twice. Kevin picks up his pistol and stands over Toad. "It's such a shame that you have to go so soon." Says Kevin, "But don't worry, I'll take good care of Dork, Dork, n Dorky for you."

As he starts to pull the trigger, a voice says, "Oh no you're not!" Jonny whacks Kevin with Plank. He then goes over to help Toad up. As he bandages Toad's wounded arm, Toad says, "Thanks. But why?" "I was against this the whole time." Says Jonny. "Me and Plank are loyal to the Eds and don't want you guys to get massacred since you were all so kind to them." Toadette is running from Rolf, who is attacking with his pitchfork. Toadette runs into the basement. After running through series of tunnels, she comes upon a dead end. "Oh shit!" she says. Rolf giggles and gets ready to impale her with the pitchfork. At that moment Jonny throws Plank at him, knocking him to the ground. "Right on!" cheers Jonny as he goes over to pick up Plank. "You sure got him in the bull's eye."

 **Jersey Shores fight**

Luigi is fighting Jimmy, who is swinging his hockey stick at him. "I hope you get hurt real bad!" says Jimmy. Jimmy whacks him with the stick. "I got him!" cheers Jimmy happily, "I'm the best!" "Yes," says Luigi, "I'll give you you're consolation prize." Luigi takes out his poltergeist and blows aways Jimmy. "SARAH!" cries Jimmy as he is being blown into the chandelier. He tries to hang on to it, but he couldn't and falls down onto a group of attackers. This enrages Sarah. "Hey!" she yells to Luigi, "Nobody does that to Jimmy!" She rushes over to assault him. Luigi points the poltergeist at her, but she grabs it and pulls it away from him. Then she beats him up and throws him off the balcony.

"Idiot." Says Sarah smirking. "Hey!" yells an enraged Daisy, "Nobody does that to my man!" "Bring it on hoe!" says Sarah preparing to fight Daisy. The two girls lung at each other, exchanging punches and kicks. Meanwhile Mario rushes over to help Luigi up. Sarah throws Daisy at the wall, then rushes over to strangle her. Daisy kicks her in the shin and then goes over to put her in a headlock. Sarah stomps on her foot and punches her in the face, giving Daisy a nose bleed. Daisy wipes the blood off her nose and goes from 60 to 100. She rushes over to brutally beat Sarah. After the altercation is over, Sarah runs away badly bruised with a nasty gash on her chin. Daisy takes a small breath and flexes her muscle.


	9. Chapter 9: deleted scenes pt3

**The Eds driving through the neighborhood**

Meanwhile in the Cul-De-Sac, Edd is still picking the lock of Rolf's shed. "Almost got it." He says. He keeps on doing it until finally the lock is hacked open. "And there you have it." Says Edd. "Ha!" laughs Eddy, "Now we are outta here!" "Happy place! Happy place!" says Ed. "So how are we going to get there?" asks Eddy, "If we go on foot, it'll be too late." "Oh no we're not." Says Edd, holding up his car keys, "It's already been a year since I got my driver's license." "Bingo!" says Eddy in excitement. "Peach's castle here we come!" he says as he, Ed, and Edd approach Edd's car.

As they got in, Eddy says, "I'm driving." But Edd says, "No, I will drive due to my carefulness and good handling of this four-wheel vehicle." Edd takes the driver's seat while Eddy sits next to him and Ed seats in the backseat. Edd inserts the key and twists it. Then he backs up the car off of the driveway of his house. Soon the car starts driving out of the Cul-De-Sac and through the neighborhood.

"This stinks." Says Eddy, "I want to drive." "Not a chance." Says Edd, "You don't even have your license yet." "I want to drive." Says Ed. "No." says Edd, "Not shut up I need to steer this to Peach's castle."

But up ahead, there's a red light. "Great!" says Eddy, "Now we'll never make it there in time."

 **A Fistful of Birdo**

Yoshi and Birdo are facing off against Sarah and Jimmy. Sarah rushes over to pummel Yoshi, who flips over and slams Sarah on the ground. Sarah kicks him and then grabs him by the face. Birdo spits eggs at Jimmy, who is trying to defend himself with his hockey stick. Jimmy whacks Birdo with it. Yoshi uses his tongue to grab a table. He then pulls it over to him and uses it to slam Sarah at a wall.

"That will show you." Says Yoshi. "Try me." Says a voice. It is Nazz. "That all you got?" asks Yoshi before combatting with her. Birdo is being thrown at a wall by Jimmy. "I'm going to hurt you until you cry!" says Jimmy as he is about to deliver a blow at her. Birdo grabs the hockey stick away from him and grabs him by the arms. "You take that back!" she says as she pins him against a table. Jimmy retaliates with a kick in the shin and then starts punching and kicking Birdo. He puts his arm around her neck in a choke hold and the two start struggling.

An attacker who is running from a ruthless flying Shy Guy drops a lighter. Seeing it, Birdo reaches out to grab it, but Jimmy's chokehold on her makes it difficult. After struggling so hard, she finally reaches the lighter. She burns Jimmy's hand and frees herself. "Let's see how you like this." Says Birdo as she rushes over to attack Jimmy. "Bring it on!" says Jimmy as he gets ready to fight. The two start duking it out the hard way. Birdo grabs Jimmy by the retainer and busts it into a shape of a bow. Then Birdo proceeds to beat him in a horrific attack. After the ordeal settles, Jimmy is left badly bruised, a bloody nose, and a huge scratch on his back.

 **Wario, Waluigi, and the piano**

Nazz is combatting with a Toad while two other girls are fighting two Koopas. The flying shy guys arm themselves with dart guns and start hovering around shooting the attackers with darts. Rolf chases after a Yoshi. "Rolf shall scrape that smile off your face!"

Wario and Waluigi are busy working on a piano. They are plugging wires and loading arm cannons. One boy fires his gun at Diddy Kong, who is hiding behind a pillar dodging the bullet. "Nice try!" he says, "Get a load of this." He starts shooting peanuts at the attacker, who flees in cowardice. Wario is using the screwdriver while Waluigi is using the wrench. Several Monkeys are dodging the golf club swings and pitchfork throws that are coming to them. One Monkey comes out of the kitchen with a cart of stacks of plates. Another Monkey jumps on them and start flinging plates at the attackers.

Meanwhile Wario and Waluigi are carrying the piano over the railing. "Ready," says Wario. "Aim," says Waluigi. "Fire!" they both say and they throw the piano down onto the mob-goers. It crushes one while sending the others flying. "That all you got?!" one attacker calls out to them. "Not quite." Says Waluigi. The piano then opens up and start zapping the surrounding mob-goers with electricity. "That's what you don't see coming."


End file.
